Electrical power has been a part of modern life for more than a century and has become a familiar indoor convenience. Indoors, almost every appliance for daily use requires electrical power. However, outdoor access to electrical power cannot yet be described as convenient.
For consumers who wish to combine an outdoor lifestyle with the conveniences of modern life, provision of electrical power presents immediate difficulties. While vertical wall-mounted receptacles are known for outdoor power distribution, such receptacles require use of an extension cord to distribute power to any significant distance from the wall. The inconveniences associated with use of an extension cord, such as a tripping hazard, essentially limit outdoor power distribution to locations near the wall-mounted receptacle.
In order to provide electrical power at locations distant from existing walls, various devices have been proposed. For example, post-mounted outdoor receptacles have been provided. However, the post-mounted receptacles can be visually obtrusive. Additionally, the post-mounted receptacles are prone to inadvertent displacement or damage due to their protruding structure.
Further, while outdoor provision of electrical power is known, no special provisions are known for outdoor access to telephone, computer, audio-visual, or optical network data.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an outdoor connection point that provides electrical power and/or data, that is suitable for horizontal or vertical use distant from existing structural walls, that is weatherproof, and that is visually and physically unobtrusive.